


four leaf clover

by Kangoo



Series: April Bouquet [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Pirates, Alternate Universe — Golden Age, Cayde-6 Being Cayde-6 (Destiny), Gen, Highway Robbery (in space), cayde said fuck clovis bray, i love that that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: The ship Razel works on gets attacked by pirates.It, huh. It happens a lot.
Relationships: Cayde-6 & Male Guardian (Destiny)
Series: April Bouquet [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	four leaf clover

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4 am this challenge is ruining my sleep schedule. i love it.
> 
> theme: lucky

Something explodes in the distance.

Razel reacts accordingly: he jumps to his feet, lifts his hand off the supplies he was rearranging, and says, “Didn’t do it!”

For once it’s more than a desperate attempt to avoid his supervisor’s wrath. Surely he’d have noticed if the crate of — he checks the label quickly — dehydrated fruit rations had exploded in his hands, and it sounded pretty distant anyway.

It turns out to be useless: no one is looking at him, accusingly or otherwise. All the other workers spur into action at the sound and Razel is left standing there like an idiot as they run around the docking bay, strapping crates of supplies to each other the way they do when they’re about to enter a planet’s atmosphere.

Another explosion, and this time the floor shakes under his feet. People yell in surprise, trying to hold the few unattached boxes in place before they fall on someone. Razel stumbles and almost collides with his supervisor, Lexi Kendall. She catches him by the sleeve of his shirt before he can hit the ground instead and shoves a gun in his hands.

“Make yourself useful,” she barks.

She strides away before she can see him fumble with the weapon. They both know he’s no good with guns, so he’s not sure why she gave him one.

Yet another explosion rocks the ship, loud enough to cover the sound of panic in the room. The lights turn red, alarms blaring. Through the chaos, a voice screams,

“Guard the doors!”

Razel looks down at the gun. Then up at the crowd of people rushing through the small hangar space. Back at the gun. He puts it down on a nearby crate. Better be unharmed than accidentally shoot someone — it’s happened before and he doesn’t fancy a repeat of that particular lecture. He replaces it with the crowbar he was using on the crates. Now that he can do something with.

Somewhere on the ship — above their heads, the mess hall maybe — there’s the sound of fighting, people running over metal floors. Silence falls on the room, or as silent as it can be with the alarms still screaming in their ears. Workers and guards shift uneasily, fingers tightening around their guns.

Then, as suddenly as they started, the alarms stop. It’s quiet enough to hear a pin drop… or the feet pounding outside the docking bay, coming to a stop on the other side of the door.

Razel takes a low stance, relaxes his shoulders and breathes out.

When the door is blown off its hinges, he’s ready.

Bullets rain over the singed gap left in the wall, but whoever was behind ducked for cover just in time. Kendall steps closer to the hole, her rifle held at the ready.

She collapses before she reaches it.

A second later enemies swarm the room, shooting down anyone who tries to fight back. They advance with ruthless efficiency but instead of uniforms they’re wearing mismatched pieces of armor, obviously stolen off other shipments, patched to hell and back.

Pirates. He’s never met those before! He’s a little excited, to be honest.

Razel jumps out of cover when one of the pirates walks by the pile of crates. He slams the crowbar into their head and grins when they collapse to the ground. A good kick sends their stun gun way out of reach and he moves to the next one.

It takes a second for the pirates to react. Whatever opposition they were expecting, a maniac with a crowbar wasn’t it. He gets a good few hits before they start shooting at him. He drops to the ground then, narrowly dodging a projectile. His slide takes him right into a pirates’ knees— and in the middle of the rest of them.

_Think fast. Better: don’t think at all._

He throws the crowbar with all his might. It hits a pirate square in the chest — he was aiming for the head but alright. There’s a sound like something cracking, and he winces even as he scrambles back to his feet and jump over their fallen body. It didn’t sound pleasant.

Gunshot. Something collides with his back hard enough to send him back to the ground. He tries to cushion the fall with his hands but his body seizes up, muscles locking tight, and he hits the metal flooring face first. It hurts — might have broken his nose — but not as much as the burn of electricity through his veins.

 _Stun guns_. Who would have thought.

He’s still seizing up by the time footsteps reach him, echoing sharply in the room, quiet again save for the faint moans of pain from the other paralyzed workers. The toe of a boot nudges him in the ribs before flipping him on his back with a light kick. He wrinkles his nose — the only protest he can muster in this state — and groans when it only makes the pain worse by jostling the possibly broken cartilage.

The pirate standing over him, a stun rifle held loosely against their chest, is the one they got in the chest. He thinks it’s a miracle they’re standing after that kind of blow before his eyes trail up to their face and he finds mechanical eyes staring back.

An exo. That explains it. Not much that can keep these down.

“Feisty, aren’t ya?” The exo says — a male, by the sound of it. He gives Razel something that might be a smile, internal light brightening as he opens his mouth slightly, and nudges him again. “A gun might have been more useful.”

The electrical jolts have calmed down enough that Razel can unlock his jaws enough to say, “Can’t shoot.”

The exo kneels next to him and drags him up into a sitting position, pulls his arms back and loops a long cord around his wrists. His voice sounds a little mocking when he speaks again, moving down to do the same thing to his ankles.

“And they hired you anyway?”

“They never told me I’d have to use a gun!” He pouts. “Not that I need one anyway.”

“You’ve got a good throwing arm on you, I can tell ya that much.”

Once satisfied with his knots the pirate steps away and to the center of the room, making a quick turn on himself to take a good look at the rest of Razel’s coworkers, all similarly tied-up. He clears his throat, if such a thing is necessary for robots.

“Good evening, good people of the Clovis Bray Corporation!” He makes a mock bow at them, opening his arms wide like a performer thanking the public after a play. His finger never leaves the trigger of his handcannon. “My name is Cayde-5, and my wonderful friends and I have decided to huh… _appropriate_ the goods you are carrying. Stay calm, and we’ll be off before dinnertime!”

The rest of the pirates — most of them exos, he notices — don’t look half as friendly. Relaxed, yes, as they lean against walls and cargo crates, but the way they keep their guns pointed at the hostages doesn’t seem _friendly_ to Razel. Their leader though… He’s fun. If he wasn’t holding him hostage, Razel thinks he’d like him.

It’s a little disheartening to see all his hard work organizing these crates goes to waste as the pirates start carrying them away to where one of their own is setting up a transmat zone. He sighs wistfully as they cart off the crates full of canned food. There are canned peaches in these that he’d _kill_ for.

“Something on your mind, crowbar guy?”

He has to crane his neck to look Cayde-5 in the eyes from his position on the floor, and the movement isn’t made any more comfortable by the way his arms are tied behind his back. He manages a small shrug despite the tight bindings.

“It’s Razel, actually. And I guess I’m kinda bummed out,” he says. “If I’d known we were gonna get robbed, I’d have kept some of my candy stash for later. I was kind of resting all my hopes on those canned fruits.”

“Never put all your eggs in one basket,” Cayde-5 says wisely. “Sucks for those snacks though.”

He thinks about it for a second. “I have a chocolate bar left in my pocket actually,” he says, because he remembers shoving it there before Thomas could catch him in the act and steal it. “So it’s not too bad.”

There’s a second of quiet as both of them watch the pirates work. Finally Cayde says, “Gotta say I’m impressed, crowbar. You’re taking this really well.”

“Thanks! All the ships I get on end up getting robbed at some point so, you know, you get used to it.”

He can see Kendall glaring at him from behind the pirate’s back, probably because he’s chatting with the enemy, but it’ll be awhile before they’re done taking all their stuff so he might as well entertain myself. Cayde looks above his shoulder, and Razel thinks he somehow felt the weight of her glare on his neck, but he just calls out to one of his pirates instead.

“You heard that Mint? That guy survived… how many robberies was it?”

“Huh, I don’t know. About a dozen?”

“A _dozen_ robberies Mint! How cool is that?”

One of the pirates stops, puts down the crate he was carrying and leans against it to reply to his boss. “Doesn’t sound all that cool for the one getting robbed though.”

“I know, but… dozen attacks, and he still has all his limbs! How lucky is _that_?”

Mint thinks about it for a second and concedes the point with a nod and an appreciative hum.

“It’s not so bad, after a while,” Razel feels the need to clarify. “I mean, once you’ve sat at gunpoint while someone took all your stuff once, it all starts to look the same, you know?”

“It _is_ more fun when you’re the one doing the robbing,” Cayde agrees. He sits down on his heels and gives Razel a good hard look. He’s glad for it: his neck was starting to ache. “Tell you what, you give me that chocolate bar you’ve got squirreled away in one of these pockets and you can tag along, see how it looks from the other end of the robbery. How does that sound?”

A few pirates make noises of protest, though there’s not much energy in it, like they’re used to that kind of recruitment technique. Kendall yells something along the line of _don’t you dare-_

Razel them and takes a moment to think about it, really _think_ about it. He looks at the pirates, who shakes their head at their captain’s antics and move on. He looks at Kendall, glaring daggers at the two of them, then at Cayde, who winks at him. He looks at the crate of fruit preserves.

“Okay,” he agrees. “But I call dibs on the canned peaches.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> come haunt me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/2Fast2Kangoo) or [tumblr](https://youngster-monster.tumblr.com/)


End file.
